


Adoption

by Shadadukal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenel Ka entrusts what is most previous to her to Han and Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/gifts).



> Set after "Legacy of the Force: Invincible". As per this meme: Pick a pairing (het, slash, femslash are all okay) and I'll write a short scene where they share a kiss. I might decide to write a sweet romantic kiss, or a rough, demanding one, it might be a very innocent kiss, or something completely smutty - I'm letting the muse decide.

Tenel Ka leads them to her shuttle, asking them to join her. Han briefly glances at Leia, who answers with a minimal shrug. They walk to what is obviously Tenel Ka's private cabin. There is a black-haired little girl sitting on the bed. Leia gasps and falls to her knees, instantly hugging the little girl tight.

"Captain Solo, Amelia is a war orphan and I was wondering if you and Princess Leia would look after her."

Han is confused for a moment, but then Leia releases the little girl and he can have a proper look at her face.

 _Allana._

Leia stands up, teary-eyed and smiling, and looks at Tenel Ka.

"It would be our pleasure, your Highness."

Tenel Ka kneels in front of her daughter.

"I said no more Jedi, you know," Han tells Leia with a mock long-suffering sigh.

Leia steps into his arms, kissing his cheek.

When Tenel Ka pushes her daughter in their direction, the little girl takes a few steps and then slips her small hand into his own.


End file.
